The New Kid
by IBelieveYou
Summary: Sakura hasn't forget about Syaoran leaving and know theirs the new kid who has to same(kinda)similar name to him,has to attitude like him,seating in the same seat as him...will she just think of him as a over protective brother or more then that. Anyways,Syaoran finally gets to visit her but when she sees her hanging with another guy will he keep his cool or get over jealous?
1. Chapter 1

I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Sakura your awake!"Kero said looking at me

"Morning Kero..."I slowly said and noticed"Were did you get all that food!"

Kero look around him and said"Oh y-you mean t-this?"he said pointing at the biscuit basket

I gave him an evil look before checking the time"Gosh I'm late!"I quickly stood up and rush to my closet

Kero shook his tiny head and crossed him arms together"Still always late and usual,Sakura"I glared at him before reaching my bag.

"Sakura,breakfast is ready"I heard father shouting downstairs

"Coming!"I answered back and took one more glance at Kero saying"Bye Kero"and closed the door in front of me

I ran down stairs and in the kitchen to find my brother 'Touya' already staring to eat

"Morning big brother"I said cheerfully reaching out for my seat

"Morning squirt"he said and took a bite of his bread

I tightened my grip on my chair angrily and said"Stop calling me that!"

He chewed his bread and answered"Whatever you say"I gave a sigh of relief that he didn't say"Squirt"he smirk at me before standing up

I stared at him"Where you going?"

"School"he simply said and walked out of the door

"Wait!"I quickly said and shove both of my sandwiches in my mouth before mumbling"Thanks for breakfast dad!"and rush of to get my roller skates on

"Touya!"I shouted and skate all the way to big brother"Didn't you hear I was calling you"I crossed my arms

"I have to get to school early remember?"he said and cycled a little faster

"Fine"I said stopping"I'm here anyways...bye big brother"I waved a hand

"Bye squirt"he said not facing my way.

* * *

I came in class"Hi everyone"I said not trying to remember about Syaoran.

"Hi Sakura"the whole class greeted me before continuing the conversation.I sat next to Tomoyo.

"Hi Sakura"she greeted me with an innocent smile

"Hi Tomoyo"I said not raising my head to face her so she doesn't see my blurry eyes

she kinda knew what was I thinking because she spoke up''Still thinking about Syaoran?"she asked and patted my back gently for support.

"I just...just don't wanna talk about it Tomoyo...Please?"I asked her politely...feeling weak and shaky,she nodded and took her seat next to me.

Our new teacher came in"Hello class,I'm going to be your new teacher..my name is Mrs. Loiyu "she greeted the whole class,flashing a charming smile to everyone.

"Good Morning Mrs. Loiyu"we greeted back

"Before we start our lesson I would like all of you to meet Moyuke and Swaorai"Mrs. Loiyu spoke name 'Swaorai seen to similar to Syaoran..but it couldn't be him...it just couldn't.I look up to face twins...well not really twins (One girl,one boy)I'm guessing Moyuke is the girl and Swaorai is the boy...

They introduce themselve's them took a seat just other back of me and Tomoyo...Swaoron was seating at Syaoran's table well...was his table,just thinking about him makes me want to cry but I blinked the tears away.

"Hey"Swaorai said,I turn to look at him and forced a smile

"y-yes?"my voice cracked so I swallowed hard

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"he asked me,his emerald eyes shining and clear I could almost see my reflection,I shook my thoughts away and handed him one of my pencil's.

"Here"I said looking at the ground,he took the pencil out of my hands and I could feel his warm hand touching mine them in one second it was over.I was blushing and I knew it,I quickly face the other way and hide my face from Tomoyo so she wouldn't see my blush(Because if she did she'll think that she should play 'Matchmaker')


	2. Chapter 2

After class was over me and Tomoyo decided not to have lunch new the fountain again so I wouldn't remember about 'you know who'.We walk past the twins(Moyuke and Swaorai)but i didn't notice because I was looking down to whole way to our old bench.

"Hey look,first day and their already popular"Tomoyo said

I look over at them and saw all the girls taking to Swaorai and their cheeks were so red they almost look like tomatoes"Mhmm..."I answered not seem to be amused at that.

Tomoyo look at me with concern eyes"Are you"she swallowed hard before continuing"Okay?"she asked,her face getting paler then usual.

I didn't want her to see my face but I didn't wanted her to think i wasn't okay,so I looked up,forced a sweet smile at her and said"Y-yeah...why ask?I'm fine really"but my heart told me I was going to get weak and eventually cry.

Tomoyo didn't seem to be convinced but she nodded slowly and took another glance at Swaorai"I can't believe their twins..I mean they don't look anything alike...Moyuke has jet black hair and grey eyes while Swaorai has emerald eyes and brown hair.."she stated and continued"I mean you and him are almost the same color..but his eyes and hair are a little darker then yours"she smiled at me and I returned the smile.

I didn't wanted to talked about Syaoran and Tomoyo knew it,it was nice of her to change the subject but it wouldn't work...it'll still end up to Syaoran.

I gave up a sigh and mumbled"Where are you Syaoran"luckily Tomoyo didn't seem to notice since she was giggling at one of the girls who were falling over heels for Swaorai and Swaorai's face began to get red.

* * *

Syaoran's POV  


Syaoran was laying on his bed feeling dizzy at the feeling of Sakura not here is just..he couldn't explain but he could feel the dizziness,it felt like he have been stabbed in the stomach with a thousand knives.

Suddenly his phone went off and his ring tone came stood up from his bed and walked up to his phone to answered it"Mother"he greeted through the phone.

"Syaoran"she greeted back"How are you?"she asked politely.

"I'm fine...how's the meeting going?"he asked her in the same tone she used.

"Good,good"she said"Do you miss schooling in Japan?"she suddenly asked the question his been waiting for when he left Japan.

Syaoran nodded his head and realized she couldn't see his nodded and his face turned red of embarrassment and quickly spoke up"Y-yes mother"

"Would you want to go to Japan...again?"his mother said

He quickly said"Of course"maybe to quickly"But why would you..suddenly change your mind?"his mother never wanted him to go back to Japan,because when Syaoran came back from Japan he had a lot of bruises for capturing the cards and she blames Sakura for it.

"I have my reasons..."she said"Now you have to get packing,your flight is going to be tomorrow morning..."she hung up on him after she said that.

He threw his phone to the over side of bed and said"I'm going to Japan,I'm going to meet Sakura"he smiled at that and went back to sleep.


End file.
